Ogre, Mage
=Ogre, Mage= Large Hit Dice: 5d8+15 (37 hp) Initiative: +4 Speed: 40 ft. (8 squares), fly 40 ft. (good) Armor Class: 18 (-1 size, +5 natural, +4 chain shirt), touch 9, flat-footed 18 Base Attack/Grapple: +3/+12 Attack: Greatsword +7 melee (3d6+7/19-20) or longbow +2 ranged (2d6/x3) Full Attack: Greatsword +7 melee (3d6+7/19-20) or longbow +2 ranged (2d6/x3) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Darkvision 90 ft., low-light vision, regeneration 5, spell resistance 19 Saves: Fort +7, Ref +1, Will +3 Abilities: Str 21, Dex 10, Con 17, Int 14, Wis 14, Cha 17 Skills: Concentration +11, Listen +10, Spellcraft +10, Spot +10 Feats: Combat Expertise, Improved Initiative Environment: Cold hills Organization: Solitary, pair, or troupe (1-2 plus 2-4 ogres) Challenge Rating: Treasure: Double standard Alignment: Usually lawful evil Advancement: By character class Level Adjustment: Description The ogre mage is a more intelligent and dangerous variety of its mundane cousin. An ogre mage stands about 10 feet tall and weighs up to 700 pounds. Its skin varies in color from light green to light blue, and its hair is black or very dark brown. Ogre mages favor loose, comfortable clothing and lightweight armor. Ogre mages speak Giant and Common. Combat Ogre mages rely on their spell-like abilities, resorting to physical combat only when necessary. When faced with obviously superior forces, they prefer to retreat using gaseous form rather than fight a losing battle. Spell-Like Abilities At will—''Darkness, ''Invisibility; 1/day— Charm Person (DC 14), Cone of Cold (DC 18), Gaseous Form, Polymorph, Sleep (DC 14). Caster level 9th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Flight (Su) An ogre mage can cease or resume flight as a free action. While using gaseous form it can fly at its normal speed and has perfect maneuverability. Regeneration (Ex) Fire and acid deal normal damage to an ogre mage. An ogre mage that loses a limb or body part can reattach it by holding the severed member to the stump. Reattachment takes 1 minute. If the head or some other vital organ is severed, it must be reattached within 10 minutes or the creature dies. An ogre mage cannot regrow lost body parts. Ogre Mages as Characters Ogre mage characters possess the following racial traits. * +10 Strength, +6 Constitution, +4 Intelligence, +4 Wisdom, +6 Charisma. *Large size. –1 penalty to Armor Class, –1 penalty on attack rolls, –4 penalty on Hide checks, +4 bonus on grapple checks, lifting and carrying limits double those of Medium characters. *Space/Reach: 10 feet/10 feet. *An ogre mage’s base land speed is 40 feet. It also has a fly speed of 40 feet (good). *Darkvision: Ogre mages can see in the dark up to 60 feet. *Racial Hit Dice: An ogre mage begins with five levels of giant, which provide 5d8 Hit Dice, a base attack bonus of +3, and base saving throw bonuses of Fort +4, Ref +1, and Will +1. *Racial Skills: An ogre mage’s giant levels give it skill points equal to 8 x(2 + Int modifier 1). Its class skills are Concentration, Listen, Spellcraft, and Spot. *Racial Feats: An ogre mage’s giant levels give it two feats. * +5 natural armor bonus. *Special Attacks (see above): Spell-like abilities. *Special Qualities (see above): Regeneration 5, spell resistance 19. *Automatic Languages: Common, Giant. Bonus Languages: Dwarven, Goblin, Infernal, Orc. *Favored Class: Sorcerer. *Level adjustment +7. 'See also : ' Ogre, Barbarian, Ogre, 4th-Level Barbarian, Ogre